Tanglewood
by leftyguitar
Summary: Danny's neighbor is in trouble and turns to him for help. Possible DL. MacDanny & DannyFlack Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Note: Set post season 2 **

**Tanglewood **

It was about three o'clock in the morning when only the insomniacs and the graveyard shift were up. The clubbers had gone home for the night and last call had long since passed. The blizzard outside was raging. It was cold, but not freezing. A heavy, wet snow was falling. It was good for building snowmen, but a pan in the ass shovel. The wind was blowing hard and burying the city in snowdrifts.

Inside his apartment, Danny Messer was staring at the ceiling, trying will himself to fall asleep, and failing miserably at it. He sighed and rolled over. Danny found himself thinking of Aiden and Louie again, trying to make sense of everything that had happened to himself and his friends over last year. The whole team had been through a lot, and he wonder if the city and his past were conspiring against him. Danny forced the thoughts aside and shifted his gaze from the bare, white wall in front him to his alarm clock. Three thirty. The detective glanced around the dark room and coerced his brain into shutting down so he could get a few hours sleep before going back to work.

He wasn't the only sleepless one in the building that night. A young college student flipped channels on the small TV set, not really watching it but unable to sleep. He was still new to this city and felt like he might as well have gone to the moon, and while he did know somebody who lived here; they hadn't seen other since his aunt died. While she was alive they managed to be civil, but without her they didn't get along and had no reason to try. Around four, he drifted off to sleep, for a few hours, anyway. The kid was up at six everyday without fail.

When dawn came the snow had abated enough to allow the young man to grab a shovel and attempt to dig out his old Buick. The car may have been older than he was, but it never failed to get him where he needed to go. The landlord had gone south for the winter, and the plow driver hired to clear the parking lot had vanished. The only way anybody was going to get out here was by digging themselves out. Most of the other tenants had elected to hibernate instead.

He finally stopped his car, parked beside a silver SUV he recognized as belonging to his neighbor, Danny Messer. The two weren't exactly friends, but he knew snow or not, Danny would be going to work. The other vehicle was blocking him in, anyway. The cars were buried in a snowdrift. It would take a while to get them out of the heavy wet snow without help. He sighed and got to work.

Danny came out to help a little while later. "Thanks, Matt.", he said by way of greeting. His car was almost out of the snow already. "Remind me to buy you a cup of coffee later." Danny was genuinely surprised that one of his neighbors was doing him a favor. Of course, he knew Matthew wasn't a native New Yorker, and therefore far more likely to help someone out just because he could.

"Don't worry it. You're blocking me in, and you are a cop. A little snow isn't going to stop the criminals from doing what they do."

"Very true." Danny smiled at the kid and helped him dig out his own car. "That's what you drive?" The ancient Buick didn't look like it would be able to move under its own power.

"She hasn't failed me yet. Besides, I'm a poor college kid with no credit. I can barely make the rent, let alone buy a newer car." If anyone but Danny had said that, Matthew would have been offended. Danny had actually been nice to him when he first arrived here, and he knew better than to take him that seriously. For some reason, Danny felt obliged to tease the newcomers to New York, but he didn't mean anything by it.

The snow had finally stopped by time they digging out the cars, but it had left the city buried beneath a good eighteen inches of snow. That may make the skiers and the schoolchildren happy, but the rest of the world needed to go to work. The sky was a brilliant blue as New Yorkers slipped all over the roads and cursed at each other, and at the weather. Danny was almost an hour late when he reached the lab.

The other were all ready there when he finally pulled into the parking, and Danny wondered if Mac had even bothered to go home. Despite the heavy boots he was wearing, Danny slid through the slushy parking lot and entered the building.

Mac was all ready waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late" Danny greeted his boss. Mac just rolled eyes and gave him a typical Mac look. "Had to dig out my car and traffic's a mess." Danny still felt compelled to give a lame excuse, which, while true, was still just a lame excuse.

"Actually I was curious about the pile of overdue reports on your desk that need to be completed." Mac didn't care why Danny was late. He was more irritated the young CSI never got paperwork finished when it was supposed to be.

Danny sighed am went over to his small, cluttered desk in the office he shared with Lindsay. She was doing something at her computer when he walked in. "Hi, Montana. Great weather we got, huh?"

She didn't respond. Danny rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Monroe. "

"Hi, cowboy."

Danny sat behind his desk and got to work. He had about three weeks' worth of reports to file.

**A/N: Started this story last night, but didn't actually type it out till this morning. I actually have outlined where the story is going first, so I should be able to update often. I spent a bit of time on this, so please read and review. Also feel free to let now if you have a better Title. I know this chapter is mostly just to establish characters and setting, so that may be difficult. I know where the story is going and still can't think of a title I like. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

**Tanglewood**

Matt watched Danny pull out into the street and drive away. He checked his watch to find he had to be at work soon. Matthew finished clearing the ice from his windshield and inspected the Buick. Its paint had once been a blinding white, but was covered in tiny rust spots and salt from the road. The car seemed okay. He unlocked the driver's side door. It took a few tries to get the door open, as usual. He had gotten the car for two hundred bucks at auction. The handle didn't work when he bought, so Matt had replaced it. The door still stuck and probably always would. He climbed in and started the car. He pulled out into the slick roads and carefully drove away.

Matt may not have been from New York, but he learned to drive in Harvard Square. He had spent most of his life in the Boston area and was no stranger to snow and ice. He arrived at the Dunkin Donuts where he worked far too early to suit his taste. Matt hated his job, but not enough to start looking for a new one. He swapped his old Red Sox cap for the Dunkin's one and grabbed his work shirt out of the back, bracing himself for a busy day of irate customers, meaningless tasks and asshole mangers. Matt ducked into the back room.

The shop was all ready busy, and his over caffeinated coworkers were working at an impossible pace. The morning crew ran around in the limited space behind the counter. The line all ready out the door it as the daily organized mayhem went on. He changed his shirt and grabbed his time card. He stamped it and headed out front.

"Oh, good, you're only two minutes late." Dave, the manager, stopped him. Considering the road conditions, Dave was lucky he made it in at all. The guy had to be the biggest asshole Matt had ever met. "You're on drive thru today."

He sighed and grabbed a headset. "Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. How may I help you?"

"I need a black coffee with two and half sugars in it."

Great. The first customer of the day was one of _those_. As he got the coffee, he wondered how they knew it was only a half. The car pulled forward and he heard a beep and the headset, signaling somebody else had reached the speaker. The line was all ready forming.

"Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. Ill' be with you in just a moment." He was the only in drive thru as two people had called in sick and a third was over an hour late.

"I'll have a large Strawberry Coolatta with whipped cream." Apparently only half the message got through to the woman.

"Mam'm we're a bit busy at the moment. Could you please wait a moment?" Who ordered a coolatta in the middle of winter, anyway? He handed the first guy his coffee and counted out the change. "What was your order?"

"Large Strawberry Coolatta with whipped cream." She sounded impatient and a little angry.

"Drive up to the window, please." It was still early, but Matt could tell it was going to be one of those days. He got the syrup and whipped cream out of the mini fridge.

The rest of the morning passed like that until the third guy finally arrived and business began to settle down. Dave sent him out to clean the dining room.

He started with the funny purple tables, finding three newspapers, six half eaten jelly donuts, and no less then twenty two empty coffee cups, as well thousands of crumbs and sprinkles. He sighed and checked his watch again. Matt could swear he saw it move backwards. He didn't think he'd ever get out of there.

The door opened and a tall, dark haired man walked in. Matt saw the man was cop. His badge was clipped to his belt. Jerry, the kid at the register took his order.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?"

"Black coffee." The cop responded.

"Here you go. Have a nice afternoon, officer." Jerry never charged cops. The man smiled at him and threw a couple of bucks in the tip jar.

A few minutes later, somebody else walked up to the counter. The person was wearing a hat and sunglasses. Nobody could get a good look at the person. Whoever it was had their hands stuck in their pockets. They approached the counter causally. The cop had sat at an empty table when the person grabbed Jerry and pulled out a knife. It was defiantly one of those days.

"Money, now" That's all the would-be thief said, but it got the point across. The officer walked up behind him, unnoticed. He pulled out his gun and spoke in a calm, clear voice.

"You'd better let him go, pal." Thacker was pissed at the for ruining his coffee break.

"Hell, no."

Thacker rolled eyes. Why were most criminals so stupid? "You know, I really don't wanna have to shoot you. Too much paperwork."

The thief briefly considered his options. Who would expect a cop to actually be in a donut shop? He decided to cut his loses. He released Jerry and bolted for the door. Matt was never really sure if it was courage or stupidity that made him tackle the thief. The guy's sunglasses were knocked off as the two hit the floor. Matt blinked as he recognized the person. It was a manager that had fired for stealing a few weeks ago.

Stan took advantage of his momentary shock and punch as hard as he could. He escaped the store, but not before Matt and the surveillance cameras got a good look at his face.

Thacker helped Matt to his feet. "You okay, kid?"

Matt nodded. His eye hurt where Stan had hit him, but he wasn't hurt that badly. He slowly processed what just happened as Detective Thacker spoke to his radio.

"You're gonna half to stay here for a while. You need to give a statement."

Great. He was going to be stuck in that coffee shop for the rest of life at this rate. A few more cops arrived, along with CSIs Stella Bonasera and Sheldon Hawkes. Someone gave him an icepack for his eye. They processed the scene. Hawkes questioned him as Stella spoke with Jerry.

"What happened?"

"Guy came in, pulled a knife on Jerry. That other cop drew his gun. He ran. I tried to stop him, and knocked his sunglasses off. I was surprised because the guy used to work here. He hit me, and ran." He paused. "His name is Stanley Jones. They fired him a couple of weeks ago."

"Thanks." The case was pretty much solved. Three eyewitnesses, including a cop, and surveillance footage made it airtight.

"Can I leave now?" Matt decided he really needed a drink. He knew a sports bar not far away.

"Yeah, but don't go far. You'll have to testify in court eventually."

Matt left the coffee shop. It had been one hell of a shift. He wondered what possessed him to the guy. He looked at reflection in the rearview mirror. His eye was all ready turning an interesting shade of purple. Matt sighed and headed for Billy Bats. He put on his Sox cap and went in for a drink.

The bar was dark when he got there. The TV showed the Red Sox and the Yankees were tied yet again. A few people were playing shuffleboard. Matt walked through the sawdust and ordered a Sam Adams. The bartender looked at him in suspicion and asked for ID.

Matt sighed. Those hazel eyes and freckles were going to make him look like a twelve-year-old forever. He showed the bartender his driver's license and watched the game as the man poured him a beer.

One of the guys playing shuffleboard waked over to him. "Like the Red Sox, kid?"

"Yankees suck." He knew the guy would probably beat the hell out him for it, but Matt didn't really care anymore.

"You got spirit. I like that." The stage man smiled at him. "My name is Tony Sassone. What's yours?"

"Matthew James Thomas. But most people just call me Matt."

**A/N: Well, that was exciting. And long. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I will try to update ASAP. A lot has to happen in the next chapter. It may take a bit to work it all out, but it should be up this time tomorrow. The attempted robbery is loosely based on something that happened to my older brother. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Matt and Tony but you can borrow them if you really want to.**

**Tanglewood**

Matt looked at the stranger. He didn't seem upset by his comment on the Yankees. He couldn't see that well in the dim bar, but Matt could see the man vaguely resembled someone he had seen on the news, but he couldn't remember whom. Tony didn't look like much of threat, anyway.

"Let me buy you a drink, Matt." The crazy Red Sox fan intrigued Tony, and judging from the bruise over his eye, Matt was not afraid of a fight. The kid might be exactly what the Tanglewood Boys needed to get back on track. Without Sonny, nothing was going the way it was supposed to. Just like his cousin wasn't supposed to go to jail in the first place. He knew they should killed Louie Messer when they had a chance. That rat Taylor and Louie's little brother had screwed everything up. And soon they were gonna pay. But first he needed to gain the Matt's trust. It would make it easier to set the guy up, and if nobody got caught, they would have a new recruit. "Looks like you've had a rough day."

"Sure. Thanks. You wouldn't believe what happened to me at work today."

"Oh, I don't know about." Tony answered. The rest of the Tanglewood boys finished their game and walked over. Matt had a few more drinks, and found he telling Tony about the robbery at work. He wasn't normally the type to tell his life story to a guy he just met, but Tony was someone who could get people to talk. The alcohol helped, too. They all watched the Red Sox beat the Yankees by one run, scored by David Ortiz at the last possible second.

"Listen, my friends and I are have a little business to take care of, and then we all are headed out to Atlantic City. Why don't you join us?" He had a small test in mind before the real deal, to make sure Matt here was what they were looking for.

Matt thought about it. A little trip sounded like just thing to completely forget what had happened, or could have happened at work that day. Besides, he was more than capable of earning a bit of spare change at the Blackjack tables. "Sure. Sounds like a good time."

They headed out the now icy parking lot. Despite Matt's excellent balance, he found himself slipping all over the place. He must have drunk more than he thought. Tony noticed as well. "You'd better leave your car. We'll pick it up on the way home."

Everyone pilled into a large, silver SUV. It was clean except for a bit of rock salt from the streets. The vehicle interior was immaculate. All the windows were tinted, and the tires looked new. The group drove for while in the clear, but still slippery streets. The sun had begun to set and the temperature was dropping. The roads would ice over soon.

They pulled into a large parking garage outside a mall. As everyone got out of the car, a lone teenager wandered by. He was part of the Pelham crew, and just about out of luck. He friends had just left and he was on his way to his own car when the Tanglewood Boys stopped him. Matt watched in the cold, dark, parking garage. It suddenly seemed way to quiet and empty. He could smell gas from a nearby car. Some instinct told him something was very wrong. But with the beer and ice, he wouldn't get very far if he bolted.

"Hey, Matt. Come here for a second." Matthew felt somehow compelled to obey. Tony continued, "This little rat is trying to move in our business. We need to teach him and his friends a lesson." At that, the unfortunate teenager tried to run.

Tony slugged him and continued. "I have an offer to make you. Help us teach him, and you can join our little group. You would never have to work at Dunkin Donuts ever again."

Matt was really scarred now. He knew if he turned them down, they wouldn't just let him walk away. While he hated Dunkin Donuts and the customer service industry in general, he wasn't going to start beating up kids to get out of it. "He's just a kid." He stammered. "What good will beating up a teenager and scaring the hell out him do?" Matt tried to talk his way out of it.

"He needs to learn some respect."

_Oh shit. _"So it tales five guys to hurt some kid half their size?" He knew he was getting dangerously close to become a victim himself, but he was but buying time. Matt reached into his pocket and carefully punched a few buttons on his cell phone, praying they were the right ones.

"You disappoint me, Matthew." Tony sighed. The kid was not what they were looking for after all. "You boys take care of the little rat over there." He indicated the Pelham kid. "I'll take care of this one myself." Tony punched Matt hard in the ribs. The others sprang on the teenager.

Despite the sudden pain in his chest, Matt held his ground. He was tough as nails and wouldn't give up that easily. He sidestepped the next punch and threw one of his own. It found its mark. "You're gonna pay for that, boy."

His next punch connected with Matt's skull. Matt gave him a dazed look as Tony kicked his legs out from under him. He fell, and was aware somebody kicked him when the sound of sirens filled the air.

"The little shit called the cops. Get the hell out of here. The Tanglewood Boys scattered.

Matt staggered to his feet as a car doors open and slammed shut. Detective Don Flack ran over to him. "You all right, kid?" The uniforms chased after Tony and the others without success.

"I guess so." He said weakly. Matt was having a little trouble breathing, and his head hurt from Tony's fist, and hitting the hard concrete.

Another officer checked out the hapless teen that had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. "The other one's gone."

"Danmit" Flack swore. To Matt, he said. "Paramedics are all ready on the way. Do you know who did this to you?"

"Only got one of their names. "Tony something. I can tell you what they looked like, though. Seemed like they've done this sort of thing before." Matt was positive they would already be in the system.

"Thanks. Could be helpful." Flack called to somebody who would most likely be a lot more help.

Back at the lab, Mac called Danny and Lindsay. "We've got a murder in a mall parking garage. Flack's waiting for us."

**A/N: Hate to stop here, but I need to go to work. Lots more Danny and the other CSIs in the next chapter, I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't finish this sooner, but a new puppy and general mayhem have kept me away from my computer. I really do want to right back to this after work, so expect an update around 2 AM Eastern Time. Thanks for all the reviews. They really help keep me working this faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Tanglewood**

Danny, Mac, and Lindsay got out of the SUV and walked over to the crime with their kits in hand. It was dark in the parking garage and it took them a moment to find Flack. He was speaking to a young man while the paramedics checked him over.

Despite the dim lighting, Mac and Danny both recognized the kid. It had years since Mac had seen him, but he would know those hazel eyes and dark, curly hair anywhere. It was Claire's nephew. Her funeral was the last time they had seen each other. They had never gotten along, not really, but Mac would have at least liked to know Matthew was in town.

Danny also was surprised to see him. "Matt? What happened?" The last thing he knew, Matthew was going to work.

"Isn't that your job to figure out?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Sorry, it's just been one of those days." He saw another familiar face. _With my luck he'll think I did it. _Matt was not happy that Mac was on this case. He would rather have his uncle not know he was here. It was just easier that way. "Hello, Uncle Mac. It's been awhile." He kept his tone neutral.

"Hi, Matt. How long have you been in town?" Mac followed his lead. He didn't need his team listening to him fight with his twenty-one-year-old nephew.

"About three years. I go to college in the city."

Danny saved them from having to talk to each other. "You know him?" He was puzzled. Matt had never mentioned being related to his boss.

"He's Claire's nephew. Mine, too I guess. Except we haven't seen each for a while"

"Matt also happens to be my neighbor. Weird." Danny noticed a lot of tension between Mac and Matthew. He decided it was best not push it. They had come here for a reason. "So really, Matt, what happened here?"

Matt quickly told what he could remember. Mac was irritated. Matt should know better than to jump in a car with people he didn't know. Annoying as he was, Mac knew that his nephew was a smart kid. The problem was that Matt was far too trusting sometimes. It often got him into trouble, but Mac knew the kid wasn't exactly innocent, either. Matt also knew how to get away with almost anything. In school he had talked his way out of more than suspension. Which made Mac wonder if Matt was the victim he claimed to be.

"I found tire marks from the car Flack saw." Danny interrupted his train of thought. "No vehicles have left the building, so they might lead us to the killers." He asked Matt if he would recognize that car.

"Yeah. Big silver SUV kind of like what you guys drive." Matt would know the truck if he saw it again.

"Come with me. Let me know if you spot it." Danny was hoping to find the car as soon as possible. He stopped and realized the perps would be in it or near it. "Hey, Don."

The homicide detective followed him before he could even finish the sentence. "With any luck, we'll catch those guys before they can do anymore damage." Flack knew exactly what his friend was thinking. It would be nice to have a suspect in custody within an hour of the murder.

The three of them followed the direction of the marks down to the next level. A few cars were around, but not the one they were looking. Danny accidentally set off someone's alarm. It echoed through the building. It was also the most interesting thing that happened on that level. They moved down again.

There weren't as many cars here, but Matt caught sight of the SUV. "That's the one." He had lowered the volume of his voice nervously. "They probably ran when the alarm went off."

Tony couldn't believe his luck. The kid had wandered back to him, along with Messer's little brother. It would have been nice to get Taylor, too, but he knew better then to go up after him. He and his Boys were hidden in the shadows, waiting to ambush any dumb cop that wandered by. They had heard the car alarm go off and found themselves trapped in the area because the cops were watching the exits. Tony decided to make the best of it. "Let's go."

The Tanglewood boys swaggered out into the light. "Hi, Messer. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Tony." Danny growled. He had met the guy before, and most of the encounters had ended in an emergency room. Tony was just like his cousin, only meaner and smarter.

"How's your brother?" He was trying to get Messer to make the first move. Even if Danny managed to walk away from this one, Tony knew he would be questioned about his connection to Tanglewood yet again. Maybe he could destroy his career again.

"Dead, and you and the others are under arrest for murder." Danny didn't show it, but the mention of his brother had bothered him more than he cared to admit. He drew his gun.

Flack did likewise when the Tanglewood Boys charged them. He fired at them, but one of the thugs disarmed him before he could hit anything. He wrestled free and tried to run back toward Mac, but they blocked him. Flack changed direction and prayed Mac heard the gunshots.

Danny wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but the guy who had jumped was carrying a large knife. It hadn't been necessary in the earlier attack, but Danny was much more dangerous than a frightened teenager.

Instinct took over rational thought. Danny aimed his gun and fired at his attacker. He missed him by less then an inch. The Tanglewood boy never stopped moving. Danny dropped the gun as he tried to protect himself. He had somewhat succeeded. The deep gash in his arm was bleeding badly, but it was better than being stabbed the chest. He somehow threw the attacker off him and bolted in the same direction Flack went.

Matt found himself face to face with Tony and another one of his cronies. He charged at them and knocked Tony flat on his ass. The guy had been caught off guard and Matt was not one to waste an opportunity. He ran with Danny and Flack as if the devil himself was chasing him.

They got out of the garage and into the streets. Flack was having trouble keeping up with them, thanks to the injuries he had sustained during the explosion that would have taken his life if Mac hadn't been there. He was having real trouble breathing. Don knew there was no way he'd be able to follow them, so he ran in the other direction to find Mac. He hoped Danny and Matt would be okay. They had gone too fast for the guard at the door to stop them on the way out, but he had called Mac when Don ducked back into the building.

Mac and Lindsay had run down as soon as they heard gunshots, but they were all gone by the time they reached the area. Mac swore when he saw the blood and bullets in area. He was worried about Danny and the others. Mac knew Matt was almost as unpredictable as Danny, and while he didn't get along with him, Mac wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He was searching for any indication of where they had gone when his phone went off.

**A/N: I'd like to keep going, but it's about two am here and I need to try and sleep. Look for another update tomorrow before 2:30 Eastern time. Thanks to all who review, and for those who don't, what's the matter with you, anyway! Just kidding. :P But seriously, please keep them coming. Thanks again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to someone else until I conquer CBS and then rest of world. (Evil laughter) just kidding… or am I?**

**Tanglewood**

Danny and Matt continued to run into a dark alley. Neither had noticed Don change direction. The snow now had a sheet of ice over it, making it hard to even walk on. They had been running for a few blocks and Matt's ribs were starting to bother him. It was also freezing cold.

"Danny…" he said, gasping for air. "I think we lost them. At least I hope so cause I can't run much longer. Think Tony cracked a couple ribs earlier."

Danny stopped and looked out into the busy street. He saw no sign of the Tanglewood Boys. Danny noticed something else. "Think we lost Don, too." He didn't want to admit, but he couldn't run much further, either. He thought about for a moment. If Flack hadn't been caught, he most likely would head back to the garage. "He's probably helping Mac find us right now." Danny shivered. The temperature dropped fast after sunset.

The two stood in the alley, catching their breath and contemplating the next move. Danny had finally slowed down enough to feel the injury to his arm. He knew it was still bleeding pretty badly and would require stitches soon. Matt was also hurt. They couldn't stay out here much longer. He reached into his pocket only find he had dropped his cell phone at some point. They were really in trouble. "Matt, do you still have your cell phone on you?" If he didn't Danny hoped Mac would find them soon.

Matt checked his pockets and came up empty. "Probably put it down when the paramedics came." he muttered. "Now what do we do?"

Danny shrugged and walked out onto the sidewalk. Matt followed. "We need to find Mac or he better find us soon. What's with you two, anyway?" Danny was curious.

"He married my aunt. My uncle also happens be a bit of an asshole on occasion. We haven't seen each other since Aunt Claire's funeral." He really wasn't in the mood to give detail. Matt thought it would do no good to open old wounds. He brought the subject back the current situation. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Good question." Danny had completely lost track of direction when they were running. He looked around to get his bearings. The neighborhood seemed familiar, but he hadn't been here since he was a teenager. "I've got good news and bad news."

Matt answered. "Bad news first."

"Really?" Most people wanted to hear the good news first.

"Better to get it over with."

"We ran further than I thought."

"Wonderful. What's the good news?" Mac wasn't going to find anytime soon if that was the case. Matt hoped the good news was that they were near a hospital. His head felt kind of funny. He had smacked it against the concrete harder than he first thought.

"I do know where we are." Danny also knew they had get out here before some old friends found him. There was a reason he avoided the area.

"Okay. How about getting to a hospital or to your colleges?"

Back in the parking garage, Don had just gotten back to Mac and Lindsay. They were both relieved to see him. Lindsay also noticed Danny was not with Flack. She was worried. Danny may be a pain in the ass, but he was also a good friend and she cared him. At least she wanted to believe they were just friends.

Don was still panting as he walked over to them. "Don, what happened?" Mac also noted Flack had returned alone. He prayed Danny hadn't done something stupid. Messer seemed incapable of staying out trouble, but it was usually not his fault. Mac then realized Flack didn't look so hot, either. "Are you okay?"

Don nodded. "Just tired. They caught us by surprise. Danny and I both fired at them, but we didn't hit anything. We ran." He paused. "Danny's probably hurt. One of them had a knife. I think they were Tanglewood Boys. They knew Danny and mentioned Louie."

"At least we know what we're dealing with. Do you know where Danny and Matt went?" Mac was more concerned with getting his CSI and nephew back then catching Tony.

"I really don't know. I lost them and headed back here. They couldn't have gotten that far, though. Matt had a concussion and a few cracked ribs. No way he was able run much further." Flack wished he could be more help. "I just hope we find them before the Tanglewood Boys."

Lindsay saw a cell phone near a few drops of blood. She saw it belonged to. He most likely lost it during the struggle. That meant the blood also had come from Danny. She grabbed it and showed Mac. "Danny is hurt. I found this near a small blood pool." Lindsay tried not to sound worried, but both Mac and Don could hear concern in her voice.

Don tried to comfort her. "We'll find them. I bet they're on the way back here now." He was trying to convince himself as a well as Lindsay. It was getting awfully cold out there. Flack hoped his friend used what little common sense he had and came back to the mall-parking garage.

Meanwhile, Mac found three sets of footprints spaced at a run. He saw one that looked like it from Danny's boots. The wear pattern on another told him it belonged to Matthew. He knew that Matt had very flat feet. Mac was glad he happened to be wearing an old pair of shoes. That would make it much easier to track them. The last set came from Don. He motioned for the rest of his team to follow him.

The prints led out of the garage and into the streets. The CSIs reached the point where Flack had turned around. Lindsay pointed out the blood drops leading through the streets. "He must be bleeding pretty seriously to leave that much blood." At least Danny left them something to follow. The ice made it almost impossible to find more footprints.

The team was now practically running along the trail. They saw a few snow prints where people hadn't got around to clearing the sidewalks. It was clear that Danny and Matt had gotten further than they had first thought. Mac recognized were the tracks were headed. "Why hell is he going into Tanglewood Boys territory?" Not for the first time, Mac was wondering exactly how deep Danny had been in with them. He knew Danny hadn't told him everything.

Meanwhile, Danny and Matt were trying to think of a way to get out there quickly. Danny remembered there was a subway entrance nearby. From the subway, they could get anywhere in the city. He led the way to it.

**A/N: sorry to leave you in suspense for a few hours, but I've got to stop or I'll be late for work. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I will update again sometime between midnight and three am Eastern Time. I predict they will reunite soon, as well as an argument. That's all I can say for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still not fair **

**Tanglewood**

Danny stopped for a second. He was starting to feel light-headed. He looked at the blood seeping from his torn jacket sleeve. He was going to have to find a way to control it or Danny knew he would bleed to death before they reached the subway. "Hang on second" Matt hadn't seen him stop.

"Uh oh." Matt knew the fact that Danny was still bleeding wasn't good. He looked around the street to find anything they could use as a makeshift bandage. Matt didn't see anything that may help. Matt knew he needed to do something soon. He removed his coat and took off his Dunkin Donuts T-shirt. Matt wrapped it around Danny's forearm as tight as he could and put his jacket back on.

The shirt slowed the bleeding, but t would take stitches to really stop it. The subway was probably their best chance to find help. Matt helped support Danny as he led the way to the train. He still felt a little dizzy but Danny seemed to be walking straighter within a couple of minutes.

They reached the entrance and went down to the platform. Danny thought the best place to go would be the lab. His friends would be able to help him after that. He told Matt and they quickly consulted a train schedule to find the right train. It was leaving in about fifteen minutes.

A huge, wrinkly bloodhound sniffed Danny's phone and ran off down the dark street, dragging Mac behind him. Flack and Lindsay chased after them. They had called for the search dog when the blood trail had stopped, and shoe prints were hard to come by, though they still found a few everywhere that someone neglected to shovel. Danny and Matt wanted to be found, but Messer hadn't wanted to bleed to death in the process.

Mac was worried about both the young CSI and his nephew. Considering the people following him, going here just made no sense, unless Danny had something to do with the Tanglewood Boys that he neglected to tell Mac. Or he may have simply panicked and run in any direction without thought to where he was going. Mac wasn't sure if that was the case. He knew Danny still had an awful lot of secrets. "This doesn't make sense. If he were trying to get away from the Tanglewood boys, why would he go here? Unless…" Mac didn't have to finish that thought.

Don ran beside him and the bloodhound. "No way Danny is in with those guys." He was irritated Mac even coder the possibility. Danny was good cop. Flack knew Danny may have been more involed then he let on, but that didn't make his friend one them. The bad guys. The ones he and Danny fought to put behind bars everyday. Daniel Messer was not a Tanglewood, Don wanted to scream at Taylor.

"I don't want to believe he could be hiding here because he's one of them." He thought about it and realized Don was right. It just didn't fit Danny's character to be one of them. Just because he fell in with the wrong crowd as kid people always thought the worst. Mac knew him better then that. "In fact, I very much doubt it. But we do have to consider all possibilities."

Lindsay caught up with the two of them. "I just hope the lack of blood means he's got the bleeding under control." She was surprised by how afraid she was at the possibility Danny could be hurt or dying somewhere. After that day at the zoo, she wasn't sure she could work with Danny all time without trying to strangle him.

Not that he hadn't tempted her to kill him on occasion, anyway. That was part of the fun. Of course, Lindsay knew she would kill when they found him for running and her. Within a few weeks, they had formed a close friendship. Lindsay just wanted to find him and Mac's nephew before the Tanglewood Boys. At least they would never expect Danny to run here.

The dog had led them right into a subway entrance. They followed him onto a busy platform. He sniffed around for a few minutes, trying to find Danny in all the new smells that suddenly assaulted his sensitive nose. The bloodhound found what he was looking for and dragged Mac and the others into a subway car. It was nearly empty, and they were relived to find Matt and Danny waiting for them.

Mac alarmed to see that how close Danny had come to bleeding to death. He looked at the bandage and hoped it would hold until he got everybody off the subway. It left seconds after they got into the car.

"Are you okay?" Mac also was worried when he noticed the faraway look in Danny's eye.

"Yeah. Just trying not to pass out." He had lost a lot of blood while waiting for the train.

"Just hang on. You're not allowed to die yet, because I'm gonna kill you for scaring everyone like that." Lindsay ordered him. That got a relieved laugh from everybody. Danny and Matt would be okay soon.

They also needed to focus on getting Tony so they would stay that way.

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I don't like this one as much as the others, but the next will be better. It may also just be a sore throat distracting me. Take what I said about Danny and Lindsay any way you want. It is clear from the show the have a close friendship. I have gotten hints it will be something more in season three, but romance isn't something I feel I can write well enough to make it the focus of a story, anyhow. Please read and review. I will try to finish the next chapter before I go to work tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. I have a few things to do in the morning so I might not be able to finish before work. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys really do help me keep at this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI New York, just Matt and Tony, and I don't mind if you borrow them.**

**Tanglewood**

The subway train screeched to a halt and the doors opened. An odd, tired group with a tall bloodhound got out of the subway car. One of them looked extremely pale and was being supported by a slightly shorter, dark-haired man that looked like their leader.

"Hang on, Dan. We're almost there." Mac Taylor hoped he could get Danny to a hospital before he passed out. Danny had lost a lot of blood. Mac knew his nephew had done the best he could to stop the bleeding, but Danny needed to get to a hospital.

"I'm all right, Mac." Danny slurred. The adrenalin rush had finally worn off and he was feeling the effects of his injury. Danny was glad his friends had found him. He knew they would make sure he was okay. Danny surprised himself by realizing he trusted that Mac and the team would never abandon him no matter what. He had come a long way since the Minhus shooting.

They crossed the busy platform quickly, thanks to the big, smelly dog. Not many people wanted to be close enough for the dog to reach them. The team reached the street and helped Danny and Matt into a waiting ambulance.

Mac has called for it while still on the train. Mac and Don both went in with them. Lindsay would meet them at the hospital after calling Stella and Hawkes to tell them what happened, and returning the search dog. They sat in the back of the crowded ambulance while a paramedic looked at the makeshift bandage that covered the wound on Danny's arm. "Whoever wrapped this probably saved you from bleeding to death."

"That would be me." Matt spoke up. His head and ribs still hurt like hell.

"Did a good job." The guy told. "You okay?" He knew Matt had been hurt in the fight earlier.

"Cracked ribs and one hell of a headache."

"You probably have a concussion. They'll keep you overnight just to be safe, but you seem pretty coherent."

"I hate hospitals." Matt muttered to no one in particular.

"Me too." Danny added.

Don rolled his eyes. "I don't believe this. I just got out and here Danny is all ready getting himself into trouble."

"How is this why fault? I didn't know it was Tanglewood."

Mac frowned. "They're still going to looking for you." He thought for a few minutes. "Don, you stay and make sure nothing happens to them."

"Sure." Flack wasn't going to let anything happen to his best friend and Mac's nephew. Matthew seemed like a good kid, and was pretty easygoing. He wondered why he and Mac didn't get along. He then took a closer look at the young man. He noticed a tattoo and an earring that he hadn't seen earlier. Don had a feeling Matt wasn't quite the Boy Scout he had first thought he was.

They arrived at the hospital a few seconds later. Like most hospitals, the walls were a glaring white that hurt your eyes it you stared at them for too long. The place smelled of disinfectant, and was buzzing with the ceaseless activity that any ER should be.

A tall, grumpy, British-sounding doctor met them. He looked at the gash on Danny's arm. "They hit a major artery. It's a miracle your detective hasn't all ready bled to death." He stitched the wound closed and took Danny's blood pressure.

"Still a bit too low." He ordered a transfusion and told Mac he would keep Danny overnight.

"Great." Danny was not happy at that news. He just wanted to go home since there was no chance Mac would let him work the case. There was no way he would be able to get some rest here, anyway.

While the doctor turned his attention to Matt, Mac used the opportunity to question Danny. "Flack said you knew one of the suspects."

Danny nodded. "Tony Sassone. Sonny's cousin. Just like him, too, only meaner and smarter. Better baseball player then his cousin." _But I still struck him out every inning. _

"What happened?" Flack had told him earlier, but Mac wanted more details.

"Matt found the car. The five of them came out of the shadows and talked to us. Tony recognized and mentioned Louie. Danny pause to collect his thoughts. I tell them they're under arrest and they attacked us. The one that came after me had a knife. I fired at him and missed. He tried to stab me and I threw him off me. I followed Flack toward the exit because Tony was between me and the way back up to you and Montana." Another pause.

"I thought Lindsay asked you to stop calling her that. Mac tried to lighten the mood. "She did. Anyway, we lost Don at some point. I wasn't really paying attention to the direction we headed in. I just wanted to get away from the Tanglewood Boys chasing us."

"Then why go into their neighborhood?"

"Like I said, not paying attention. Moving on, Matt and I stop it an alley, where he wrapped up my arm and I figure out where we are. We also discovered that neither of us had a cell phone. I decided the subway was our best bet, so that's where we went. You know what happened next."

Mac's own cell was ringing. He had forgotten to turn it off when they reached the hospital. He answered it.

"Stella and Hawkes are at the scene. I need to go and help them. Lindsay should be here soon." Mac spoke to Flack. "You also need to get a statement from Matt."

**A/N: Sorry but I have to stop here and try to get a little sleep. I will update again in tomorrow… well actually later today depending on your time zone. The next installment will tell a bit more about why Mac and Matt don't get along. It also has Tony back in the story, I think. As always, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York or Danny… no matter how much I want to **

**Tanglewood**

Tony couldn't believe Danny Messer had gotten away again. He knew Sonny should've taken care of him a long time ago. Now, if he didn't find the CSI soon, Danny would tell everything to Taylor. But Tony had no intention of winding up like his cousin. He called the rest of his Boys. "We've got find Messer before he can get to Taylor. If you see him, shoot him." He ordered.

"But he's a cop. We kill him, every police officer in the state will be at our front door." Joe, the youngest of the Tanglewood Boys, pointed out.

"Only if he lives to tell them who did it. I want that kid who with dead, too. Little rat will ID me and the rest of you." He didn't and that Matthew had also embarrassed him by knocking him flat on ass and escaping.

"But this Taylor is smart. He won't need them to figure out what happened. Especially when he thinks about somebody with a grudge against him." Joe still knew killing a cop was not a good idea. They were sure to catch them and Mac would more likely come after them if they killed someone on his team.

"They can't prove anything without a witness." As far as Tony was concerned, Daniel Messer was living on borrowed time. The Tanglewood Boys started the hunt.

At the paring garage, Stella and Hawkes were processing the scene for both the original murder and where Danny, Don, and Matt had stumbled into the Tanglewood Boys. Mac pulled up in his silver CSI SUV. "Did you guys find anything?" He needed to figure what direction Tony and the Tanglewood Boys had gone. If they weren't found soon Danny and Matt would be attacked again.

"Shoeprints, and blood that may have come from someone besides Danny." Stella told him. "Neither will do us any good until we have something to compare them with." She hoped they got something more useful soon."

"I've got a couple bullets embedded in the wall." Hawkes chimed in. He sounded more optimistic than Stella.

"Danny said both he and Flack discharged their weapons. I all ready have both the guns. We could follow the shoe prints out of here, but most of the sidewalks have been cleared."

"Well, one of them probably had a bloody nose. Those drops would help us find them. I just hope they dropped anything else that could tell us where they went."

Mac wasn't really listening. He tried to think of something else that would come from the Tanglewood Boys. He remembered something important from the last case. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Also look for sawdust. Matt they were coming from the same bar Sassone stole the Mickey Mantle bat from."

Stella seemed surprised. "You never mentioned your nephew being in town before." She had met Matthew once before. Stella thought the kid was a little weird, but harmless. She knew part of the reason Mac hadn't bothered to try and contact him.

"He's been in New York for three years and doesn't even give me a call." The more Mac thought about it, the more it bugged him.

"Maybe you should just let it go. He was only sixteen when he did it. Teenagers do dumb things all the time." She was referring to an incident that had occurred a while back. Matt had done something both incredibly stupid and illegal. Mac still was amazed he had gotten away with it.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, I found sawdust leading outside and away from where you tracked Danny." Hawkes told them.

"Great, work, Sheldon. Now, let's see if we can find these punks."

Back at the hospital, Flack had just gotten Matt's statement after the doctor had finished with him. The three of them were going to be stuck there all night. They were getting really bored, and they had bee there less than in hour.

Danny thought of something fun to try. He and Don and gotten away with it many times, and it was always a lot of fun. "Hey, do you guys want to have some wheelchair races?"

Matt grinned at him. "It sounds like fun." He just wanted to do something. When the coast was clear, they each found an empty wheelchair and screeched down the hall.

And straight into Lindsay Monroe.

The four them wound up on the floor. Lindsay was torn between screaming at the two thirty-year kids and Matt and at the same time she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the whole situation. "What is wrong with you guys?" she gasped.

"A lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific, Montana." Danny said.

"Get off me, cowboy."

"Ow, hey watch it, Messer." Danny had accidentally elbowed Don.

**A/N: Sorry, got stuff to do. Will update again later. Thought I'd end this with a bit of humor. More on Matt and Mac later. Thanks. Please read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: CSI: NY Belongs to Anthony Zuiker **

**Tanglewood**

"When are you guys going to grow up?" Lindsay muttered, crawling out from under Danny.

"But it's no fun being a grown-up." Danny pointed out. He would rather be a kid than an adult any day.

"Good point." Lindsay helped him to his feet. Don and Matt stood up. They were hoping Attila the head nurse hadn't heard the crash. They really didn't need yet another lecture about letting patients get some rest. Don and Danny had gotten enough of these to last a lifetime. Besides, neither of them found a hospital a good place to rest anyway. Unfortunately, the nurse took that exact moment to look down the hall.

"What's the matter with you? You two should be in bed." They ran back into hospital room laughing. Even Lindsay thought it was too funny to actually yell at the guys. They had all ready almost died of embarrassment, anyway.

Once back in the hospital room, they played a few hands of poker, using a deck of cards Lindsay got in the gift shop. Matt would up winning most of the money.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Danny was annoyed someone was going to walk away with everyone's money.

"Uncle Mac taught me." And he really had, too. His uncle showed him how to play poker when he was about ten. Matt happened to be good because he had been playing for a very long time, and most people underestimated him.

"Figures."

"What's with you and him, anyway?" Don was curious.

"Let's just say I haven't always been the innocent, law-abiding citizen I am today."

"So? Neither have I. Mac still trusts me." Danny informed him. "At least, I hope he does."

"Did you ever throw a huge party that involved drugs, under-age drinking, some kid ODing, and destroying his house?"

"Can't say I have." Matt had done all that. Danny wasn't sure if he should be impressed Mac hadn't killed him.

"Of course, that was not my intention. And the incident was more like the straw that broke the camel's back then anything else. I was into a lot of things I shouldn't have been, but he didn't need to be such a jackass about it."

Don wasn't all that surprised. He thought it might be something like that. But he was curious about one thing. "You wouldn't happen to know the kid who ODed, would you?"

"He was a one of the best friends I had." They sat in an awkward silence for while, until Danny dealt another hand of cards. They played cards and talked about other things until Danny started to dose off. Lindsay realized how late it was getting and said had to go home. Matt was also falling sleep. Don grabbed another cup of coffee and waited for Mac to call with an update. It was going to be a long night.

Mac shivered despite the heavy coat he was wearing. He had been following a trail of sawdust for hours and temperature had dropped below freezing. It was getting dark as well.

Something moved in an alley ahead of him. He and Stella walked over to it, since the sawdust was leading them that way, anyhow. "Looks like we might have something." Stella said. She hoped they were close. It was freezing out here, and it was getting late. Not that Stella would call it quits until the suspects were caught. She and Mac drew their guns and entered the dark alley together. The only other person in it was a frightened teenager. Mac had him pinned to the wall in seconds.

"Ow! Let me go, the last thing I want to do is run." The skinny kid didn't eve bother to try fight him. He was scared and no longer wanted any part of the Tanglewood Boys. "I can tell you where they went." Joey informed them.

Mac considered his options and decided the boy was not much of threat, anyway. "What can you tell us?" They had finally gotten a break, and the rest of the Tanglewood Boys would soon be behind bars.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I fell asleep while watching Moulin Rouge, which is weird because I love that movie, as well as Ewan McGregor's performance in it. I must've more tired than I thought. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it made sense to stop there. We're headed for a conclusion soon! Please Read & Review. Thanks a lot. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: NY**

**Tanglewood**

Mac looked at the Youngman he had just caught. The kid claimed he could help them. Taylor just wasn't sure if they could believe him. "Why should I trust you?"

Joey stared back at him. "Because I want this to stop. Someone needs to do something about these guys. I don't care what you do with me, but if you want your guy to make it through the night alive, you have to listen. Tony all ready knows where they went." He didn't care if Mac arrested him, as long as Tony was caught. Joey wished he'd never gotten himself into this mess, but now he had to get himself out to stop this. Joey just hoped Tony and the others would spend the rest of their lives in jail. Otherwise, Danny and Matt weren't the only ones in trouble.

Mac looked at the teenager. There was something in his eyes that made Mac believe Joey intended to help them, not send them off on a wild goose chase. "Where are they?"

"Tony called his younger brother, Vinny, with his cell. He had him pick the others up. I think he also said something about using a police scanner to find out what happened to Messer and the other kid. I ran off when the car pulled up. He probably knows what I did by now. I didn't touch the Pelham kid and just let that crazy Red Sox fan go after he hit Tony. Also tried to stop him from going after them." He paused. "He'll figure out I did, if he hasn't all ready. Tony will come after me if he gets away with this." He tried to sound causal, but Mac could hear the fear in his voice.

The kid was trying to help them. It must have taken a lot to make Joey ant to stand up to Tony. "Thank you. I'll make sure he can't get to you. You'll be in protective custody for the time being." Mac hoped just hoped that Joey had warned them in time.

He called Flack to warn him. Don answered the phone on the first ring. "You seem a little jumpy." He couldn't help but notice.

"It's my job, remember? Keep an eye on Danny and Matt so nothing happens to them. What do want, anyway?" Don muttered, sarcasm in his voice.

"We've got trouble. Sassone's got a police scanner and probably knows where you are." Mac warned him.

"Thank you for that wonderful news. What is the source of this new information?" Don wondered.

"One of the Tanglewood Boys got cold feet."

"And you know he's not just bullshitting you."

"Just be careful." Mac hung up. He didn't have time to argue with Don at the moment, much as he would have liked to. He had to get back to the hospital to protect his CSI and Matt.

Don heard Mac hang up sighed. He looked at the door for a few seconds, and briefly considered waking up Matt and Danny. Don decided to leave alone. The day's events had finally caught up with both of them, and they were sound asleep. There was no reason to wake them up. He let them rest and walked back toward the door when it flew open.

Flack drew his gun and pointed it at the intruder. He found himself face to face with Mac Taylor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I almost blew your head off!" Don was annoyed Mac would just barge in after warning him the suspects were headed to the hospital.

"Sorry." Mac answered, embarrassed. "Guess I just wasn't thinking, though you seem a bit high strung tonight as well."

"I'm not going to let someone walk in here and hurt Danny." Flack was not going let anything else happen to his friend.

"Neither am I."

The two of them sat together for a while, eyes glued to the door. Hours passed, but neither of them felt like sleeping. Eventually the door creaked open.

Mac sprang on Tony Sassone before he eve had a chance to grab his gun. Don did the same to the other Tanglewood Boy that accompanied him.

"You are under arrest for murder and assaulting a police officer."

**A/N: Sorry I was late with the update. Internet issues again. Thanks for all the reviews. It should just take one more chapter to tie up some loose ends. Please Read & Review. Thanks again. You guys are great! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Tanglewood**

Mac and Don watched as the uniforms dragged Tony Sassone and the other Tanglewood Boy out of the hospital and into the squad car. They were both relieved that the suspects were in custody.

The evidence that Hawkes and Stella found supported Joey's story. He sill got probation, but his cooperation helped him avoid a prison sentence. Mac was glad the boy would get a second chance. He went back upstairs with Don to tell Matt and Danny the good news.

"What the hell just happened?" The struggle had woken Danny up. He wished Mac would try to keep him updated on cases that involved him like this had. Being kept in the dark bothered him when the cases were a little more personal.

Matt had slept like a dead man through the whole thing. When he could actually fall asleep, it took an alarm that sounded suspiciously like jackhammer to wake him up.

Don finally managed to get him to open his eyes long enough to realize Mac was telling him they caught the guy. Matt thanked them and went back to sleep.

Danny did the same thing, saying they could talk about it more in the morning.

Mac and Don didn't want to leave their friends, so they fell asleep in the hospital room as well. The nurses left the cops alone because 'visiting hours' just didn't apply to them.

In the morning, Mac gave Matthew a ride home, while Don gave Danny a lift. Matt and Mac talked on the way home.

"You know, that party was not my idea. I wouldn't have."

Mac cut him off. "I'm heard it all before."

"I lost good friend that night. But I didn't even know about the drugs. I may be a little bit of troublemaker, but there's no way would even think about getting into that stuff. Just leads to trouble."

"Glad to hear that."

"Look, we can waste time debating about the past or we can get over this and move forward." Matt paused. "Truce?"

"Truce." Mac really didn't to lose want his nephew just as soon as they found him again. Besides, the incident was over with, and talking wasn't going to change anything.

Lindsay was waiting at Danny's building.

"Thought I'd welcome you home."

Danny smiled at her. "Thanks, Montana." The three of them went in and put a football game on. They were soon all shouting obscenities at t refs, eating nachos, and having a good time.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Still having Internet issues. I thought that would be a good place to end the story. The ending is short and to the point. I'm also starting classes again, so I don't know if I'll be able to write more very quickly, but I have an interesting idea for a Vegas crossover with Ellie Brass and her new friend, James Flack, Don's little brother and a great source of embarrassment to Donald Flack, Sr. Read & Review! Thanks to all of you! **


End file.
